


Kidnapped(ish)

by maderr



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Poly, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderr/pseuds/maderr
Summary: Trevor has been kidnapped by better.Porn, sprinkling of feels.





	Kidnapped(ish)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkywaykitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaykitten/gifts).



> For milkywaykitten, who writes excellent to do lists :3
> 
> Many thanks to SC for the beta. All remaining mistakes are on me.

When the citizens came for him, on orders of Trevor-didn't-even-care-who, he was too tired to even smart off. He just let them bind his hands, take his weapons, and drag him off. They threw him in a wagon, which was nice because it let him catch a short nap as they traveled across the city on remarkably well-paved streets.

 

He woke up when they dragged him into the governor's house, up a flight of stairs, and into an ornate room that had probably been a parlor or bedroom at some point. Reminded him a bit of his home before it had been burned down, but ten times more gaudy.

 

On the negative side, all the furniture had been taken away. On the positive side, the rugs were still there and a fire was lit, and that was far better sleeping accommodations than he usually got. Moving close to the fire, Trevor stretched out on his side, hands still tied in front of him, and went back to sleep. If Sypha and Alucard didn't find him before he woke up, he'd figure out what was going on and head back to the inn to hopefully still meet them in time for dinner.

 

As predicted, he was woken up by Alucard's droll, quiet voice as he bickered congenially with Sypha, who was speaking in her usual strident, imperious tones. "I'm in here!" Trevor called out. The words came out hoarse, but by the abrupt silence from the hallway, they'd been heard.

 

The doors flew open a moment later and Alucard strode in like a prince who'd just arrived at the ball, his stupid hair flying about as usual because heaven forbid the man tie it back sensibly or something. Right behind him was Sypha, with a flush to her face and gleam in her eye that said she'd just finished a good fight. It was remarkably close to her 'well-fucked' face, a fact that was as arousing as it was irritating. Woe betide the man she eventually married; the bastard probably wouldn't survive long.

 

It would be worth it, but Trevor adamantly refused to go down that stupid path. Once he'd had dreams of carrying on the family line, the family tradition, maybe living long enough to see his own children have children. But like everything else in his life, those dreams had burned down with his home and the bodies of his parents and siblings.

 

Anyway, a woman like Sypha wasn't stupid enough to settle for someone like Trevor. Not that he was thinking about it, because he wasn't. Ever.

 

She planted one hand on her hip and tilted her head in that way that said he was in trouble. Her other hand held his whip, and there was a satchel slung over her shoulder that probably held all his other confiscated weapons. "We come to save you and you are taking a nap? Is this what passes for vampire hunting?"

 

"I can't hunt vampires if there aren't any vampires in the area," Trevor said. "Well, other than the one we're fucking. I'm tired, especially after _someone_ kept me awake for two days straight trekking through a monster-infested swamp to—"

 

"To save children!"

 

"Who weren't in the swamp!" Trevor replied.

 

"They weren't _not_ in the swamp." Sypha folded her arms beneath her breasts and gave him the kind of look that would, someday, make her children very, _very_ sorry they'd upset mommy.

 

Trevor's chest gave an unwelcome lurch thinking of Sypha and her hypothetical children. Ugh, he needed more sleep. Or to get drunk. Why didn't anyone let him get drunk anymore? "Whatever. The point is, I was tired, may as well get a nap in while I could. It's not like I was ever in danger from these fools. I mean honestly, rope? Who uses rope to kidnap a Belmont? It's like they can't be bothered to do the job well. I should probably be offended."

 

Sypha huffed, like _he_ was the one who caused them all sorts of problems with reckless impulses and ridiculous heroics and stupid noble endeavors. _Trevor_ was not the troublemaker in the group. No, it was the other one and a half humans in their party that made his life so needlessly difficult on the road to killing Dracula.

 

Alucard finally bothered to bestir himself where he'd been idly watching them from the window. Night had fallen, a full moon shining down like it existed solely to make Alucard look as dramatic and over the top as possible. "I told you we should have just waited for him."

 

Sypha and Trevor both gave him looks.

 

Trevor rolled to his knees and started working on the ropes binding his wrists.

 

Before he could really set to work, however, a heavy, booted foot shoved him right back to the floor. "What are you doing?"

 

Alucard kept his foot planted firmly on Trevor's chest. "I haven't decided yet."

 

"Well hurry up," Trevor snapped, even as his heart started racing, and the fire became the least of his concerns in regards to overheating. "I'm hungry."

 

Smirking, Alucard pulled his sword from his belt and let it drop to the floor. The man was far too cavalier with his weapons, but a vampire having little respect for property was hardly new and shocking information.

 

"If you make a joke about stuffing my mouth," Trevor said, "I am never sucking your cock again."

 

Alucard grimaced. "As if I would make such a crass joke."

 

"I would," Sypha said, and both men turned to enjoy the view as she pulled off that ugly, shapeless cloak Trevor would love to set on fire someday. Next went the robe, folded briskly but without much fuss before it was dropped on top of the cloak, leaving Sypha only in her plain but pleasantly clingy undergarments. Untying and unwinding those, and stripping out of the long, black sleeves she always wore, she finally stood naked before them, bathed in moonglow and firelight.

 

She rolled her eyes at their gawking, but couldn't hide the pleased flush to her cheeks as she closed the short distance between them.

 

Without bothering to move, a foot still on Trevor's chest, Alucard reached out with one gloved hand to draw her even closer, resting it on the small of her back as he bent to kiss her. She looked deceptively small and fragile pressed up against Alucard's long body, framed by the long, black coat, his ridiculous hair falling like a curtain around them.

 

Alucard's other hand came up to skim along her body, teasing one breast before moving down to cup her ass. He then drew back just enough to slip it between her legs, and Trevor's moans joined Sypha's when the glove reappeared wet and gleaming at the fingertips.

 

"Is anyone going to pay attention to me?" Trevor asked.

 

They drew apart, and Alucard finally removed his boot, stepping out of the way and working on his own clothes as Sypha straddled Trevor's chest.

 

"Still tied up," Trevor said. "How do you expect me to—"

 

Sypha moved up, one hand clinging tightly to his hair as she settled over his face. "I don't need your hands."

 

God, that imperious tone shouldn't go straight to his cock but fuck if Trevor didn't have secret weaknesses these two found and plundered without even trying.

 

But he couldn't bring himself to really complain, not when there was no better place to be than between Sypha's thighs, his only goal to make her moan, tremble, and eventually scream. He licked and sucked at her swollen clit first, grunting as that got his hair pulled a bit. When her thighs began to quiver and his chin was damp with her desire, he went to work in earnest, tongue plunging deep into her wet heat, tasting her thoroughly, earning hair pulls that were just the right measure of painful.

 

"More," she ordered, though it came out more like a breathy whine.

 

Trevor thought about trying to point out that he could do more if he had his hands, but that required stopping and no way was he doing that. He just worked harder to fuck her with his tongue, relishing the way she moved, the heat of her body, the heavy thighs holding him in place, the hot, heady scent of her and the sharp flavor a thousand times better than any beer.

 

He pulled at his wrists—and would have shouted in triumph if he'd been able when they abruptly gave way beneath the cut of a knife. Trevor grabbed hold of her, fingers sliding on her sweat-slick skin, and held her right the way he wanted her. His jaw ached, and the angle wasn't great for his neck, but every time she moaned and stuttered his name, every breathy gasp that washed over him, made it infinitely worth it, especially when she came hard, his name spilling out on a hoarse cry. Trevor would gladly suffer hell itself for the pleasure of making Sypha Belnades come with his name on her lips.

 

Not that he would ever admit such a thing out loud. The woman was already an unholy terror.

 

Sypha moved to kneel beside him, one hand braced on his chest as she bent to kiss him. Trevor sank a hand into her hair and fed hungrily at her mouth, enjoying the way he could taste Alucard on her, the way she could not help but taste herself in his mouth.

 

When she finally drew back, he was panting, but he didn't get a chance to catch his breath before Alucard took a turn with his mouth. Eventually he drew back, and the three of them made swift work of Trevor's clothes. Once he was finally naked, Alucard settled between his thighs with the same arrogance that seemed to make every chair he sat in a throne. His stupid hair was heavy and soft around them, his fangs occasionally nipping at Trevor's lips before he dove back into fucking Trevor's mouth.

 

And Trevor had a sneaking suspicion what was coming next, and thinking about it made it almost impossible not to come right then and there.

 

Sharp nails scored his chest as Alucard drew back, leaving red lines all the way down to Trevor's thighs. Alucard spread them wider, his golden eyes hot as the sun he'd never see as he met Trevor's gaze and playfully bared his fangs.

 

Sypha moved in close, kissing teasingly at Trevor's abdomen before she sat up and briefly stroked his cock with slick fingers. Then she teased lower, cradling his sack before setting to work opening him up, occasionally interrupted by Alucard's hungry mouth or wandering hands.

 

Trevor would like to do some fondling of his own, but all his attention was on not bursting into flame from the overload of sensation: the fingers in him, Alucard teasing Sypha while patiently waiting to fuck Trevor, the lovely breasts he'd yet to get his mouth on, and the wet gleam on Alucard's cock that said Sypha's mouth had been put to use while Trevor was eating her out.

 

He was just about to start issuing threats when Sypha withdrew, kissing Alucard briefly before shifting close enough to kiss Trevor some more, mouth sweet and ardent, one of her rare bright smiles on her face as she drew back to watch.

 

Alucard wasted no time in lining up and sliding inside Trevor's body, though he paused there to practically bend Trevor in half and kiss him hot, wet, and filthy.

 

"Are you going to fuck me, or do you need a reminder on how to do it?" Trevor asked.

 

That got him a sharp bite to the throat, chased by long licks of Alucard's not-remotely-soothing tongue.

 

Then Alucard drew back and set to proving he remembered exactly how to fuck Trevor to within an inch of his life, drawing out and thrusting back in. Those stupid bony hips moved with more force and grace than they had any right possessing as Alucard did his best to pound Trevor into and through the floor.

 

Just when Trevor thought he could not take a second more of it, Sypha swallowed his cock, taking him deep and sucking hard. Trevor bellowed as he spilled down her throat, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe properly.

 

Alucard fucked into him with a few last short, jerky thrusts, pulling Sypha into a kiss as he came.

 

When he felt he could move again, Trevor dragged them close, and pushed Sypha down on the side closest to the fire. He kissed the valley between her breasts, and then her red, swollen lips, before settling down with his head on her chest. Better than his favorite pillow.

 

Alucard stretched out with his head on Sypha's stomach, hair all over the place. Trevor twined a lock of it around one finger, stroking it with his thumb, quietly enjoying the softness of it. Sypha's fingers carded through his hair, and he enjoyed that too.

 

After a few minutes, he finally broke the silence. "So why was I kidnapped anyway?"

 

"They thought to hold you for ransom," Sypha replied, and punctuated the sentence with a snort.

 

Trevor laughed. "What was the ransom? Cheese and day old bread? Alucard's pretty clothes?"

 

"The copy of your family bestiary we found," Alucard said.

 

That sobered him. He still didn't know how a copy of such an important family heirloom had come to be in a nowhere village in the middle of Wallachia, but he was happy to have back _something_ of the home and family lineage that he'd thought lost forever.

 

Sypha's fingers petting his neck drew him back, and Trevor rolled his eyes. "Well, they need to work on their kidnapping skills. They didn't even really secure me."

 

"Yet instead of promptly breaking free you decided to come along and take a nap?" Sypha pulled his hair.

 

He flicked her breast, which got him more hair pulling. "The inn is noisy; I was tired. You weren't complaining a moment ago about the energy taking a nap gave me."

 

Sypha gave another noisy snort. "Rarely have I encountered a man who was not ready for sex even if he stood with one foot in death. Women are far less ridiculous."

 

Ignoring—for the moment—the lovely images that statement inspired, Trevor retorted, "That's hilarious coming from a woman who was _mad_ she had to go see reassure her grandfather she was alive before traipsing off to get dead a second time."

 

"Well I was right about a savior, wasn't I?"

 

Alucard laughed.

 

"Shut up, Messiah," Trevor said around a yawn.

 

Sypha nudged him. "Come on. The noisy people were leaving when we got to the inn. You'll sleep much more comfortably in a bed."

 

He'd rather stay right there tangled with the two of them, but he would also rather be expertly kidnapped by demons than admit it. So he obediently heaved to his feet, dressed, and followed them out of the empty house.


End file.
